The goal of the SCORE Program at Florida A&M University (FAMU) is to strengthen and expand state-of-the-art biomedical research at the institution. The main objectives of the program will be to enhance the research infrastructure, attract and recruit highly qualified new minority biomedical investigators, stimulate research enthusiasm among existing faculty, and increase biomedical research productivity and scientific competitiveness in the institution. The final outcome of such an institutional commitment should be the establishment of a vigorous biomedical research program with active investigators who will regularly publish their research findings in respectable peer-reviewed scientific journals as well as present their work in national and international meetings. Every effort will also be made to secure mainstream funding like the R01 grant. In this proposal, 17 SCORE subproject proposals are currently submitted after a thorough pre-submission review process aided by internal and external reviewers. The proposed disciplines focus on the area of pharmacology, medicinal chemistry, biochemistry, molecular biology, and toxicology. The program will work very closely with FAMU's RISE Program to maximize the success of the proposed research activities. An effective evaluation plan is proposed to measure the stated goals and objectives of the program. Formative and summative evaluation methods will be incorporated to review the achievements of the proposed research activities in the program.